


Alone Together

by sinningbreaksthecycletoo



Series: Half-A-Kinktober-2020: Dead by Daylight Edition [7]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Rimming, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo
Summary: He'd never given love much thought before. His brothers didn't let him mess around with that kind of thing. Not only because he was the youngest, but because it wasn't his job. But when Amanda came along, he found that he's quite grateful to have been brought here by the Entity.
Relationships: Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer/Amanda Young
Series: Half-A-Kinktober-2020: Dead by Daylight Edition [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946680
Kudos: 14





	Alone Together

“M-Manda— Manda,  _ Manda, Amanda—!”  _

“Shh, just relax, Bubba,” she tells him. “Relax. I've got you.” 

Words that would ordinarily render him into pudding only serve to make the Sawyer squirm further. This was… He's never done this before. Granted he's never done many things, but this was a  _ sexual  _ thing, a field he hadn't even been introduced to before he met one Amanda Young. 

He doesn’t like to think about his life from before the Entity called him here. Discovering that everything his family had been teaching him was wrong had been completely shattering. He felt like he could no longer tell the difference between illusion and reality, if he ever could in the first place. 

The Entity almost let him slip into madness, uncaring about Her puppets' sanities. But then Amanda found him, guided him. Said she knew what it was like to realize your life's beliefs weren't what you thought they were. He'd been afraid— terrified, actually— to trust her at the start, but she eventually wormed her way past his defenses. As did he for her. 

He'd never given love much thought before. His brothers didn't let him mess around with that kind of thing. Not only because he was the youngest, but because it wasn't his job. But when Amanda came along, he found that he's quite grateful to have been brought here by the Entity. 

If not for the wonderful romantic relationship he built with the woman, then  _ definitely _ because of all the different things she let him try. Things such as this, where he lay bare on his stomach, gripping the pillow under him like his life depended on it as she laughs from behind him. 

“Someone's excited,” she teases from behind him, which makes him turn his head to glare at her. It was still new to him to be without his mask, or the  _ "leatherface"  _ as he heard some call it, but he likes it when she would lean over him and press kisses to his actual cheek rather than his mask's. 

She pulls his hips back to herself and grins down at him. Setting a hand on each side of his legs, Amanda spreads his cheeks apart and licks her lips in anticipation. He doesn't get another chance to whine at her to hurry because she's diving down and circling his puckered hole with her tongue. 

Bubba topples onto the pillow with a groan that sounds almost relieved. He feels more than hears Amanda laugh at his impatience, but he doesn't care. He hides his face into the fluffy object in his hands to muffle his moans. Listening to them echo around the meatplant was… embarrassing. 

Amanda doesn't seem to approve of his because she bites him suddenly, earning a yelp of surprise. “Let me hear you, babe,” she says, already burying her face back into his behind and smirking. “I wanna hear how good I'm making you feel.” 

Bubba emits a small, mortified whine, but doesn't object otherwise. Amanda had excessively made it clear to him that it's perfectly okay to tell her when he was uncomfortable and to stop at any moment, but as embarrassed as he was, he didn't _truly_ dislike being loud for her, if that's what she wanted. 

Another moan leaves him and Amanda growls happily. “That's right, baby boy. Feeling so good you can't help yourself, can you?” She coos, and his face  _ burns.  _ He should feel insulted by the title, but he finds that he quite likes it when Amanda says things  _ like that.  _ “Just need to let those sweet sounds out. Need to come, too, don't you? Say it. Tell me what you need.” 

Bubba whines again, this time frustrated more than anything.  _ “Manda,”  _ he pants, brows furrowed and eyes shut tight as he trembles underneath her. “Come. Need to come.  _ Please.”  _

At her sharp inhale, he knows he's already won. Yet he finds himself wholly unprepared for her suddenly attacking his rim with her tongue, pushing past the tight ring of muscle repeatedly, almost as though she was fucking him with the appendage alone. 

Bubba wails and grips the pillow tighter, bucking wildly against her mouth and trying to take more of what she gave him. When Amanda suddenly pulls herself up and drags his hips with her so that his entire weight was on his upper body, Bubba knows he's entirely done for.

He's barely aware of his guttural scream as he comes, cock spurting strands of thick white seed onto her bedsheets. She's  _ laughing,  _ and he'd be embarrassed were he not so blissed out. She's whispering dirty things, too, but he can't really hear her. When she rolls him over, he grabs her and lays her on top of himself, drawing their lips together before anything else. 

Amanda blinks in surprise before cupping his cheek and kissing him back. When she pulls away, Bubba looks up at her with sparkling eyes, wide in awe and wonder. She snorts and bumps their noses together, smiling when he turns them onto their side and cuddles her into his chest like a teddy bear. 

The past doesn't matter anymore. Not when they're together. 


End file.
